<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vesania by kasomicu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725204">Vesania</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu'>kasomicu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Muerte de personaje, terrorpsicológico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadie pensaba en él, y quería su individualidad a como diese lugar. Advertencias: Suicidio, terror psicológico.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vesania</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se peinaba una y otra vez, intentando inútilmente domar su cabellera salvaje, pero no perdía el ansía por dejarla calma, por hacer un distintivo entre él y su hermano. Por más que tuvieran el mismo esmeralda en sus orbes, la misma nariz e incluso los mismos anteojos, ni significaba que eran los mismos. </p><p>Un chiste absurdo era que intentase aferrarse a algo diferente entre ambos cuando sus mismos padres los llamaron Harry y Larry, y parecía que a él sólo lo nombrasen por error al querer llamar a Harry. </p><p>Volvía a pasar consecutivamente el peine, incluso llegando a lastimarse el cuero cabelludo en el trayecto, con los nudillos blancos por toda la presión ejercida. Detestaba a su reflejo, el cual simplemente se limitaba a repetirle que carecía de individualidad, que era una copia de Harry Potter, y apretaba sus labios por la furia, por los celos frente a lo que tenía su hermano y él carecía.</p><p>Dejó el peine a un lado, y vio la navaja para afeirtarse. </p><p>Sabía que tenían que seguir buscando los horrocruxes, Hermione estaba con Ron teniendo una acalorada discusión que podía oír por partes, algo sobre que Harry había abofeteado a Hermione, y maldecía a su hermano por haberlo hecho, entendía a la perfección que Ron quisiera hacerla respetar, pero ella se negaba, justificándole, como si el estrés fuera razón suficiente, como si todos no estuviesen igual de tensos, como si Harry hubiera sido el único que perdió a sus padres y tuviera el peso de la labor de matar a Voldemort, y no sólo ella lo dejaba a un lado. </p><p>Mientras tanto su hermano estaba en la otra instancia de la carpa, dormitando un rato, con la tranquilidad de un santo, sin culpa y Larry lo odiaba por eso; de pronto su reflejo en la navaja le miraba burlón, y apretó el mango con una ráfaga de fuego ardiendo en su interior, pulsándole por salir, susurrándole lo que debía hacer para recuperar su individualidad y no seguir siendo la sombra insulsa de su gemelo indolente. </p><p>Las luces de las lámparas de la tienda de campaña lucían intermitentes, alertando a Hermione y Ron desde afuera, percibieron una oleada de magia que los desestabilizaron al estar de pie, haciendo flaquear sus piernas y apoyarse uno sobre otro para no caer. Hermione vio con terror a Ron, temiéndose lo peor.</p><p>—Te dije que no debíamos dejarlo solo —repitió Hermione al recuperar el control sobre su cuerpo y correr en dirección a la carpa. </p><p>La muchacha se paralizó al ingresar con la imagen frente a ella, Ron se lanzó hacia Harry y lo abrazó, con sendas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, y sintiendo la sangre tibia que le rozaba al apoyarse en su torso. </p><p>Harry tenía una navaja de afeitar teñida de sangre en su mano, se hallaba tendido en el suelo, con la garganta abierta con el líquido carmesí saliendo a borbotones y una extraña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. </p><p>Hermione se acercó llorando y le cerró los párpados, para luego acariciar su mejilla fría. </p><p>Ambos habían sido testigos de cómo Harry había empezado a enloquecer por la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, hablaba solo, estaba más iracundo, y a veces cuando hablaban los tres estaba demasiado ensimismado, intentaron decirle que debía tomarse un descanso de la búsqueda, que ellos podían ir avanzando, pero se negaba rotundamente y se tornaba agresivo.</p><p>Se fijaron en que traía un papel arrugado en la otra mano, lo retiraron con cuidado y desglosaron, decía: "Al fin soy libre. Larry", se vieron desconcertados, sin entender quién era Larry.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>